


Beelzebul

by cometcas (javabi)



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Domestic, Established Relationship, Human Castiel, Kittens, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-24
Updated: 2013-05-24
Packaged: 2017-12-12 19:18:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 415
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/815080
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/javabi/pseuds/cometcas
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean Winchester didn't particularly like animals. But that was before he met Beelzebul.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Beelzebul

Dean Winchester had never been a big fan of animals.

Sure, they were all right. He’d save a puppy if it needed help. Hell, once when he and Sam were kids they’d rescued a turtle from certain death by extracting it from the hotel’s air conditioning system. John had returned a few days later to find his sons trying to shove gummy bears down the poor thing’s throat, but despite this maltreatment the turtle miraculously survived.

Animals weren’t bad, but there was no need for them to be around unless they had a purpose.

Bee had a purpose.

The kitten’s name wasn’t really Bee, of course. It was actually Beelzebul, which was apparently some guy Cas knew thanks to his heavenly networking skills. But Dean had decided that calling any creature “Beelzebul” was downright unfair, so the tiny cat became simply “Bee.”

Castiel loved that cat more than anything else in the world. More than TV, more than cheeseburgers, perhaps even more than the times when Dean would allow himself to be snuggled by the angel in the wee hours of the morning. Yes, even more than that somehow. 

Never more than he loved Dean, of course, but enough.

And Dean could understand why Cas loved the little furball so much. Bee was a snuggler too, and he was constantly nagging cas for attention. The kitten also happened to be adorable, with her luminous green eyes and overly fluffy black fur that could easily be mistaken for a feather duster.

More importantly than all that, though, was the fact that Bee gave Cas something to do.

Though they’d been together as a couple for over a decade now, Dean knew that Cas got bored of the whole “being human” thing (even if he was only acting human to make Dean more comfortable). No matter how human Cas acted, the fact remained that he still didn’t need sleep, and while he’d have been perfectly happy to fuck Dean’s brains out all night long, he recognized that his human needed sleep. Occasionally.

So it fell to Bee to be there when Cas needed her. The kitten was the perfect companion for a late-night conversation, a cuddle, or simply entertainment. She adored Cas, of course, and followed him everywhere. They had a good relationship, the angel and the kitten.

Dean Winchester had never been a huge fan of animals, but for the things that made his angel happy he would always be the biggest fan of them all.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! For more of my fic you can visit [my tumblr](http://www.cometcas.tumblr.com/tagged/look-i-wrote-a-thing) ♥ Concrit is always appreciated!


End file.
